Loki's Ice Queen
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Gweneira "Gwen" Riley has always been know as ice queen. Never having a relationship and being cold as ice literally. A close friend of Dr. Selvig come to help him with the numbers.Never thinking that she would drawn into fray with the world in the balance. And a man that spark not only her own heart but can touch her. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Gweneira Riley walked into a Joint Dark Energy Fusion west division. Her icy long blonde hair was in gentle waves pined back from her oval face. Her blue eyes looked all over for a person she was meeting here. She was dressed in black pencil skirt and ice blue blouse. She had white gloves on her hands. Her heels clicked off the metal floor. She found the man she was looking for.

"Agent Coulson" Gwen said

"Agent Riley what are you doing here?" Phil Coulson said.

"Dr. Selvig asked me here to help him with something"

"Okay right this way"

Agent Coulson lead her through the building to the elevator. Once inside he looked over to her.

"So Riley how life been"

"Phil, we have been over this many times, call me Gwen."

"Gwen, right."

"Phil my life is what it is. I have come to term with me not having a normal relationship"

"Does Fury know you're here"

"No he does not. And I believe it is bette r that way. Erik wants to run over numbers. I completely understand what he is saying and Jane not able to come here. I will only be here for couple of hours. I have class to teach."

"Oh yes what class in"

"Mythology and human condition."

"I keep forgetting that you are Doctor in your own right. You seem too beautiful to be one"

"As beautiful as I may be when one cannot touch people one cannot act said looks. I can't have lovers or boyfriends. So I devoted myself to knowledge."

They stepped into the lab. Gwen walked over to the computers where Erik Selvig was working. He looked up when she was nearly over to him. Gwen smiled.

"Erik Selvig"

"Gweneira Riley how are you my dear"

"I'm well as can be. How is she behaving?"

"We are working on it. Why I call you here can you think of any possible way to maintain temperature once it is turned on?"

"That would be hard to do without all the numbers. If it stable or not interference and radiation. I could keep it cold but I'm not involved with this project Erik."

"Very true Gweneira how the research going"

"I put my research on hold for while Erik"

"You are teaching am I right"

"Yes it is rewarding. And I get to express my other interests."

"Come Gweneira we go have lunch."

"Are you coming Clint"

Clint Barton came down from his nest as Erik called it. He walked over to the pair.

"Sorry Venus I can't" Hawkeye said.

"Venus funny but if you are going to go down that road I would more likely be called Skadi, Hawkeye." Gwen said

"You are not a giant Gwen so you can't be Skadi" Erik commented.

"True Erik but there are many other Goddesses of Winter"

"Please don't list them just take it as comment on you beauty"

"Untouchable beauty Hawkeye"

"But a beauty none the less…see ya round Riley"

"Good bye Barton"

Erik led Gwen out of the room. Once they were break room. They were alone. Gwen sat across from Erik. They started to talk numbers as they started to eat lunch. They were laughing talking about what happen in New Mexico and his research since then. Gwen looked down to gloved hands knowing as much she would love to be able to touch people she could not. Erik reached across the table to touch her gloved hand.

"Gwen you would have loved Thor"

"I sure I would have"

"Maybe he could have thought of way to make you able to touch people being that he is god"

"Erik I doubt it. If S.H.E.I.L.D. has not come up with something to help I doubt anyone could. I have come to terms with me untouchable. There are just moments I feel sorry for myself."

"With great power there come great cost my dear"

"I think cost outweigh the powers Erik"

A person ran into the break room. Gwen focused on the scientist mind. She could see what had happen in his mind. They looked frantic, understandable so in her mind. Gwen looked at Erik. And Erik looked at her.

"Dr. Selvig you have to come with me the Tesseract has turned herself on." The scientist said.

Erik looked at Gwen. Gwen gave him a sad smile touched his hand with her glove on. Her gloves were even ice cold.

"Go Erik will see myself out. You have more important this to worry about me."

"Be safe Gwen"

"You too Erik."

Dr. Selvig ran out of the room. Gwen rose from her seat and head out of the building. Phil Coulson met her on her way out. He could tell something was wrong.

"Riley what has happened"

"I don't know but fear it something very bad. It turned itself on. Erik is work to turn it off."

"Were are you going"

"I have class to teach remember."

Four hours later the Joint Dark Energy Fusion was being evacuated. A helicopter flew in. The helicopter landed. Agent Coulson was standing by waiting for it. Agent Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury got out.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Coulson said.

They all head to the elevator and started to head down.

"Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson continued.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase" Fury said

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event" Coulson said.

"It just turned itself on" Agent Hill said.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we order evac." Coulson said.

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.  
"Campus should be cleared in the next half an hour." Coulson stated.

"Do better" Fury said.

Coulson walked off to do so. Agent Hill and Director Fury continued on.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill stated.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"Fury asked.

"If we can't control the Tresseract's energy there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

"Until such times as the world ends we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on truck and gone."

"Yes Sir. With me" Hill said

Agent Hill walked off with two other agents. Fury walked into the main room where the Tesseract was being held.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

"Talk to me Doctor." Fury said

Dr. Selvig looked up from his computer. Then head over to Director Fury.

"Director" Selvig said

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The Tesseract is misbehaving"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active. She's behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug"

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level."

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy form space."

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation, nothing harmful levels of gamma radiation. "

"That can be harmful."

"Where's Agent Barton"

Dr. Selvig scoffs.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual"

"Agent Barton report. I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things"

Fury walks over to where Agent Barton made his way down from his nest.

"Well I see better from a distance" Agent Barton said.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." A female Scientist said.

"No one come or gone that has been in here alone to anything. And Selvig clean. And Agent Riley is clean,"

"Agent Riley? She was not be anywhere near this project. She is dangerous. She's a level four mutant and threat level four as well. "  
"She was here today. Selvig invited her. They were talking numbers. Selvig asked her about a way to keep it cool once it was turned on. She stay far away from the computers and everything but Selvig who left with her to go to the break room. She was with Selvig when it spiked. She left to go to her class after that. If there was any tampering, Sir, it wasn't at this end." Agent Barton said.

"At this end"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of Space right? Doors open form both sides." Agent Barton finished.

"Not yet."Selvig said

The Tesseract started to let off energy. A beam of blue energy shot down to receptor. It formed huge portal. Then as suddenly as it was there it burst out ward. A man was kneeling was all that was left. He had shoulder length black. He wore green battle armor. His green eyes looked wild. He had golden spear. Soldiers started to move in.

"Sir, please put down the spear" Fury said.

The man looked the spear. Then he fired at the soldiers and agent, scientist around the room. He killed a couple of people. Barton tried to get up. The man was right next to him before Barton had change to fire his gun again.

"You have heart" The man said.

Fury was by the cub and was putting into case. Barton eyes went all black before turned an unnatural blue. The man then touched another agent's chest.

"Please don't. I still need that." The man said.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does. I come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki said.

"Loki, brother of Thor" Selvig said.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked.

"I come with glad tidings of world made free." Loki stated.

"Free from what?"Fury asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that in your heart, you will know peace."

Loki touched the tip of spear to Selvig chest. His eyes went black then unnatural blue as well.

"Yeah, you say "peace," I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Barton.

"Like the Pharaoh's of old" Fury said.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig said.

"Well, then" Loki said.

Agent Barton shot Director Fury. Then they all exit the room.

Meanwhile in large lecture hall Dr. Gwen Riley was teaching her class of twenty students. She was talking about wars and how they relate to myth and human condition. She sucked in air into her lungs. Something was majorly wrong with someone she was very close to.

"Dr. Riley, are you alright?" a male student asked.

Gwen eyes drifted around the room. She looked down to the desk were the stacks of her students' paper were. They were on different deities that she had assigned to each of them. The one on the top was on Loki from Norse mythology. She looked out to her students.

"Yes, Simon I am alright. Where was I?"

"Greeks" a female said.

"Ah yes. War is part of every culture Greeks are no different. Take for instant the Trojan War. Many believe this was the only war ever fought over a woman. I ask you this was it really about Helen of Troy or was it something else. War is the one this that is not unique to any one culture in the human race. And there is always an end game."

Gwen's cell phone went off. She looked at the phone. She then turned back to her class.

"We will discuss this next class. I want a two page paper on a war or battle in any mythology of your choice and how it relates to human condition." Gwen said.

Gwen quickly packed up her papers and things and left the room. As soon she was out of class room she answered her phone.

"Agent Riley speaking" Gwen said.

"Gwen this Phil we have a major problem we are going to need you to come in." Coulson said.

"I know you are close want to pick me up" Gwen said.

"I forget you can do that"

"I try not to. What happened, Phil?"

"Fury will brief you when you get in."

"Phil just tell me."

"Selvig and Tesseract have been taken"

"Okay how far you out?"

"Be there in ten"

"Okay meet me at my house"

Not more than five minutes Gwen walked into her one story ranch style home. She quickly dropped the paper into table. Then she headed to her bedroom. She grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed. She started to throw clothes into the bag. She walked over to her drawers and put bras and panties into the bag along with many pair of gloves. She threw a nightdress and boots into the bag. She picked the bag up and head to the bath room. Gwen put her toiletries into the bag. She took off her gloves and turned the hot water on. She waited until it was screaming hot. Then she placed her hands under it. Steam rose up. The water temperature quickly dropped the longer her hand was under the water. She splashed water on her face. A knocked sound at her front door she looked at the mirror. She turned off the water and pulled on the gloves. She walked over the front door with her bag. She grabbed the paper before she opened the door. Agent Phil Coulson was at the door.

"Gwen, are you alright" Coulson asked.

"As fine as I can be in the situation. Just get me to Fury" Gwen said.

"Come on I have to see Stark" Coulson said.

"Please tell me that I don't have to be with you" Gwen said.

"No you be a direct flight to base." Coulson said.

"Good I have no desire to hear the ice queen joke right now"

They head to the car. She threw her bag into the back seat. Coulson laughed half heartedly. Gwen wore a sad smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Author notes: Italics is thoughts and other people thoughts. Italics in quotation marks are conversation in the mind.

Less than an hour later, Gwen was on the air carrier. She was greeted by Agent Hill on the flight deck. She looked as hard as always. Gwen took notice of the soldiers staring at her was she walked over to Agent Maria Hill.

"Agent Riley, come with me" Hill said.

"Hello to you to Agent Hill"

"We are at war Agent Riley it is not a time for pleasantries"

"Gotcha, by all means lead me to Fury"

Agent Hill led Gwen through the ship to where Fury was at. Fury turned when Gwen heels clicked as she walked. He waved Hill off. Gwen placed her bag by the table. Then she turned and crossed her arms.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Riley this not time sass. I don't believe you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Oh sir I understand it but I don't see what it has to do with me. You, yourself has said on countless times I am dangerous."

"You are the only agent that we have that truly understand who are opponent is."

"And our opponent is?"

"Loki"

"You are kidding me right."

"I wish I was. He has the Tesseract, Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton"

"Ok, He is god of Mischief and Lies."

"Anything else"

"It has been awhile since I had recite every little detail on a god, sir"

"Well you will be with us a while. If and when we capture him you will in charge of him."

"Why"

"You ability to freeze time for a period of time"

"Is there an agent to show me to my room?"

Fury waved to a male S.H.E. I. L.D. Agent. Gwen grabbed her bag and followed the agent out of the room. Fury watched her leave. Gwen took off her heels to be able to keep up with agent ,as soon, as her feet touch the metal ice formed showing where she step. Then it melted when she was past that spot. The agent looked backward and his eyes went wide at the ice and snow foot print following her.

"Can you not control that?" the agent asked.

"Sorry"

"No I just wonder how you touch people"

"I don't"

"How do you sleep?"

"I have some control just not enough to be able to touch people."

"Are you cold-blooded?"

Gweneira scoffed at the question. She rolled her eyes then looked at the agent. She walked up to him and patted him on the back. He jumped when her ice-cold gloved hand touched his back.

"Son, no I am human just like you but I am have genetic mutation"

"I know that you're a level 4 mutant what I don't get how you are level 4 threat level."

"I can't control all my powers all the time. And if you would touch my bare skin the part of your body that you touch me would turn frost-bitten in matter of seconds And your body would started to frozen block. That why I wear the gloves. So I can touch people."

The agent shut up after that the rest of the walk was very silent. Gwen focused on his mind. _Damn she hot it shame to so beautiful but not able to be able to sex. I would love to see her body. I mean look at her ass._

_"Son, I'm out of your league even if I could touch people."_

Gwen voice echoed in the agent's head. He turned and looked at her. She wore a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. The agent shook his head then continued to lead the way.

_"I mean god damn look her face it looks like Greek or Roman Statue of Aphrodite or Venus. Between her playful doll-like blue eyes to her full heart-shaped lip then her classical small nose. And look at body. It was designed for long night of sex. She was ever man fantasy come to life._

Gwen just let him continue with along with his thought. She tried to stop him once. They reach the door. She stepped inside the door. Before the agent walked off she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her gloved hand.

"I am a Telepath. And thank you, I never heard the fantasy come to life before it was refreshing…"

"James Garrison"

"James, thank you"

"What your name?"

"Dr. Gweneira Riley"

"Gweneria" He struggled to say,

"Call me Gwen. Very few people can correctly pronounce my name."

"Garrison we need in main hanger" another agent said.

"Bye Gwen"

"Bye, James"

Gwen walked into her room. She placed the bag on the floor. The room was small. But it would have to do. She grabbed her nightdress from the bag. She grabbed a towel and head to the showers. She turned the hot water on. She let the steam fill the room. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Selvig mind. An underground network of tunnel came to her mind. She was seeing through his eyes. This was part of the reason she was dangerous. He was working on Tesseract. He looked over to man dressed in green battle armory. Barton was also close by. He seemed to note a subtle in blue color in his eyes.

"Ah Sir" Barton said.

"What?"Loki said.

"Look at Selvig's eyes" Barton stated.

Loki looked at Selvig. He did not seem to notice a difference. Barton shook his head.

"I see no difference" Loki said

"We are being spy on" Barton said

As soon as Barton said that Gwen left Selvig mind. She opened her eyes. Her eyes locked with her reflection. The steam was all around her reflection. The only part of her classical beautiful face was her doll-like ice blue eyes. She sighed and started to remove her clothes to get into the hot shower.

Meanwhile, Barton noted that the difference was gone in Selvig eyes. He looked over to Loki. Selvig went back to work without ever noticing that someone was in control of his mind and eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be, sir. I have been an assassin for years I notice changes in people. Whoever it was they are powerful and could be dangerous. None of Shield Agents that I know of could do that… wait there may be one."

"Who?"

"Agent Riley"

"Another assassin?"

"No, she never killed anyone on purpose. She's a mutant and dangerous one."

"A Mutant?"

"A human with genetic mutation"

"So she is an oddity"

"Yeah"

The next morning a jet was on its way to the base. Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers on the jet Steve was watching what happen to Dr. Banner. Coulson got up from his seat.

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, sir" The pilot stated.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve Rogers asked.

"A lot of people were. You ere the world's first Superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson stated.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's Stephen Hawking. He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you officially. I've sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really just a huge honor to have you on board this…"Coulson said.

"I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said.

"Oh, you are, absolutely we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson stated.

Coulson and Caption America walked over to the front of the jet.

"The Uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Coulson said.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Gwen walked on the flight deck. She was dress ice blue v-necked tank top with white jacket and light blue jeans and boots. She wore white opera length gloves. Her long ice blonde hair was pulled back in high pony tail. She walked over to Natasha Romanoff also known as Black widow. Natasha looked shocked to see her.

"Agent Riley, Fury did not mention you were on board." Natasha said.

"For all intense purposes I only here to give you all incite on are enemy and baby-sit the would be god. I will be probably the inside woman once we find him."

"Fury believes you stand a chance"

"He believes that I can hold him until you all get there."

"Right Coulson going to be here soon want meet him."

"I have nothing better to do until the team all get here and I am sorry about Clint."

"There is nothing you could have done"

"Nat I was there before Loki showed up. I feel if I stay I could done something"

"Riley you and I both know that you know you would end up hurt."

"Nat I can't get hurt I heal remember"

"Come on Riley"

The jet landed. The hatch door opened. Coulson walked out.

"Stow the captain's gear." Coulson said

"Yes sir" A crew man answered.

Captain Rogers walked out of the jet. He looked over as Natasha and Gwen walked over.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Riley, Captain Rogers" Coulson said.

"Ma'am, Ma'am" Rogers said.

"Hi" Natasha said.

"Hello nice to meet you, sir. And call me Gwen" Gweneira said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Gwen. Call Steve" Rogers said

"They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace" Natasha said to Coulson.

"See you there" Coulson said.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. " Natasha stated.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards, yet?" Gwen asked.

"Trading cards?" Rogers asked.

"They're vintage" Gwen started.

"He's very proud." Natasha finished.

Gwen noticed a man who she had read many of his papers. She smiled and walked closer to the man.

"Dr. Banner" Gwen said.

He turned and looked at her. His eyes went somewhat wide at the sight of her.

"Dr. Riley Agent Romanoff did not tell me you would be here." Banner said.

"She did not know." Gwen stated.

"You paper anti-matter was amazing" Banner said.

"It appears they know one another" Natasha said.

"Of Course I know her Dr. Gwen Riley work is well-known in scientific world. Thou, I must say she looks a lot young then I was expected."Banner said.

"Dr. Banner I stopped aging close to forty some odd years ago. It's a little known fact that I am a mutant. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows of course. But the Scientific World needs not know about that. I have no desire to be a lab rat" Gwen said.

"That is completely understandable." Banner said

"Selvig was the only one who knew… Excuse me." Gwen said near tears by the end.

Gwen walked away from Banner, Rogers and Natasha. She was listened to conversation but needed to compose herself. The tears fell from her eyes. As soon as they hit her skin they became tear drop shaped ice crystals. The end of her long dark eye lashes look like they were topped with diamonds.

"Dr. Banner" Rogers said.

"Yeah, Hi. They told me you would be coming." Banner said.

"Word is that can find the cube" Rogers said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked.

"Only word I care about" Rogers said.

Gwen walked back over to the men and Natasha who was talking in the com-device. She removed all traces of tears from her eyes. She could hear that they were ready to take off. Natasha looked at Gwen and Gwen at her.

"It must be strange for you, all of this" Banner said.

"Well this is actually kind of familiar." Rogers said.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute." Gwen started.

"It's going to get a little hard to breathe" Natasha finished.

"Flight crew, secure the deck." Agent on the PA said.

"Is this a submarine" Rogers asked.

Rogers and Banner walked closer to the edge. Gwen stood next to Natasha. Natasha and Gwen had a fragile friendship. They both in some ways understood each other. But they were not really close by any means.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Banner asked.

"No" Gwen said.

The turbine appeared out of the water and started up. Banner looked at Gwen then back to turbine.

"No. No, this is much worse." Banner said.

Gwen and Natasha lead them to the bridge. Gwen sat at the table. Banner walked far way from everyone. Rogers and Natasha walked down around the people.

"All Engines operating S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at level sir." Hill said.

"Good. Let's Vanish. Engage retro reflection panels." Fury said.

He turned and walked back toward Rogers and Banner.

"Gentleman" Fury said.

Rogers walked over to him and handed Fury ten dollars. Fury walked over to Dr. Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming" Fury said.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?" Banner asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury said.

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, Laptops…if it's connected to a satellite its eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

"That's still not gonna find them in time. You have narrow you field."

Banner looked at Gwen. Her head was down her gloved hand were on the table. _She was right_, Banner thought. Fury looked less than pleased with her.

"How many spectrometers do have access to?" Banner asked.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every Lab you know, tell them to pit the spectrometers on the roof. And calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Banner said.

"Do want help?" Gwen asked.

"Riley, stay where you are at, I want to keep eyes on you at all times." Fury stated.

"Do you have some place for me to work?" Banner asked.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please. Agent Riley you are to go nowhere near that Lab do you hear me."

"Yes sir."Gwen said.

"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said

She led Banner out of the bridge. Rogers walked over to Gwen for a moment. He went to touch her shoulder. Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Don't touch me" Gwen said.

"It's alright Miss Gwen I not going to hurt you" Rogers said.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"How can you hurt me?" Rogers asked.

"Dr. Gweneira Riley is a highly dangerous high level mutant. She can control ice and snow, also her like ice she could turn anything in here in solid block of ice in matter of a minute. Human become frostbitten in a second. She also has ability to freeze time not for long. She has ice blast when her gloves are off. She has very high healing factor she heals nearly instantly. She has superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and longevity. Not to mention she has telepathic abilities. And rumor is that she also has learned how to fly with control of wind and water that makes ice and snow." Fury stated.

"She's also of genius level intelligence. She worked with Selvig a long time ago. She's now a professor. She thought in the past Astrophysics and now is teaching Mythology and Human Condition." Coulson said.

"So you can understand Loki" Rogers asked.

"Um… Steve in all likely hood yes but until I'm actually in the same room with him I can't tell you that. I know who is and what he could be capable of but real information on him. Other then what's in legends no." Gwen said.

"She is going to be in charge of Loki once or if we find him." Fury stated.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Gwen just sighed and left her head down. Rogers walked off down by Coulson. Fury went over to his main panels. Gwen closed her eyes. Since she could not help Banner she figured she would try to connect with Selvig again. She started to focus on his. She became a shadow in his mind. She could see what was going on but no one could tell she was there or so she hoped.

"Put it over there. Where did you find all these people?" Selvig asked.

"S.H.I.L.E.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. Is this the stuff you need?" Hawkeye asked.

Hawkeye showed him a picture of a man by the name of Dr. Heinrich Schöfer and element Iridium. Gwen took note that Loki was not around.

"Yeah, Iridium, it's found in meteorites it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of." Selvig stated.

"Especially if S.H.I.L.E.D. knows you need it." Hawkeye said.

"Well, I didn't know." Selvig started.

Loki walked up next to Hawkeye. This was the first time she actually saw Loki fully. He was very attractive man. He seemed to be on her intellect level.

"Hey! The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth." Selvig finished.

"I know. What did it snow you, Agent Barton?" Loki asked.

"My next target." Hawkeye said.

"Tell me what you need." Loki said

Hawkeye walked over to his case.

"I need a distraction and an eyeball" Hawkeye said

Loki turned to look at Selvig for a moment as if he felt someone else was there. He focused on Selvig mind for moment. Gwen could feel him getting close to her. She let her mind return to her own body. She was hoping that she left no trail back to her. She opened her eyes. Her mind was not fully back to her body yet. She was aware on what was going on around her.

"I mean if it not too much trouble" Coulson said.

"No, no. it's fine." Rogers said.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but…" Coulson said.

All of the sudden Gwen mind work caught up with her. An immense pain filled her mind almost as if someone had followed her back to her mind and was purposely causing her pain. She started to pant and moan in pain. She was losing control of her powers. The agents around her looked on in horror as the table she was sitting at turned to solid ice. Her skin became paler her eyes became more icy blue. Coulson and Rogers ran over to her. Fury looked over to her. He looked unfazed. This was why Gwen was dangerous.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Rogers asked.

"We got a hit a 67% match. Wait cross match 79%." A male agent said.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse." Gwen said.

"She's right" the agent said.

"How is that possible? Rogers asked.

"I can connect with Selvig" Gwen said.

She rose from the chair. Her skin went back to normal pale skin. She locked eyes with Fury.

"He's not exactly hiding." Another agent said.

"I did not know you could do that" Fury said.

"There a lot you don't know" Gwen stated.

Gwen pointed her hand at the table. She shrugged off her jacket. The solid ice started to break and float around her body. It formed a v-neck ice-blue evening dress. Fury and the rest of the agents looked at her in shock.

"Captain you're up." Fury said.

"I want to go inside." Gwen said.

"Riley it's too dangerous" Fury said.

"How is it too dangerous? You want me to watch him God Damn it. In fact it may catch him off guard you sending me in there. And Barton does not all that I'm capable of." Gwen said.

"Okay Captain. She goes in first." Fury said.

Later that night Gweneira in ice blue ice dress was at the art gallery. She walked into the front door after her having her ticket looked at. Her hair was done in up in French twist. She had ice diamond in her hair. She looked like a princess or queen. She lips were stained a soft lush pink. Her eyes shadow was smokey eyes done in shades of sliver and ice blue. She had ear piece in her ear that was disguised so no one could tell she had on in. Classical music played.

"Any luck yet Riley?" Natasha asked.

"No such luck Nat I'm working on it." Gwen said softly.

Gwen started to walk around the room scanning the crowd for him. She felt every men eyes on her. They were eyeing her like she was piece of meat. It was starting to make her skin crawl. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"You are far too beautiful to be here by yourself." Man said.

"Look I am not interested" Gwen said.

She started to walk away. That was when she felt him grabbed her glove hand. She spun around quicker than humanly possible. She grabbed his arm. His green eyes locked with her ice blue eyes. She knew at once who this was.

"Loki" Gwen said.

"That not fair you know who I am but I don't know who you are" Loki said.

"Did you find him" Natasha voiced asked.

It was loud enough for Loki to hear her. He looked at her. They were in dead lock.

"Agent Riley do you have him." Natasha asked.

"Don't worry about" Gwen snapped.

"So you are the infamous Agent Riley. I must say you are not all what I was expecting." Loki said.

"Your suit does not do you justice. After all, my lord, you are a god." Gwen said.

"And you look like you don't belong around these…humans"

Gwen felt him try to scan her mind. She quickly put a mental blockade. She gave him a mischievous smile. He looked shocked for a brief moment before he grabbed her by bare shoulder and tightened his grip. Her skin was ice-cold. She gasped in pain and shocked. Her blue eyes went wide. His skin was cool but she felt a subtle change on heat of her body. She reached for her other gloved hand and started to pull of her glove.

"You should know better than to tease me mortal" Loki growled.

"Who said anything about me being mortal?"

"Barton already told me you were a human oddity"

"He did not tell you what I'm capable of did he"

"You are below me."

Gwen went to freeze him but he vanished before she could. Once he was gone she was in state of shock. It was first time she had any contact on her skin since she was very young child. She heard a groan and she looked around. She saw Loki knock out a guard before he grabbed the curator of museum and then flipped him on to gold marble table top.

"Nat, I lost him." Gwen said.

"We're on our way." Natasha said.

The crowd of people ran out of the museum. She ran outside with them hoping that she could stop him from hurt all these people. She knew it was too late for the curator. Gwen eyes looked to the sky hoping to see the jet with Captain America and Black Widow. She felt attracted to Loki. He was really handsome. He seemed to very intelligent and someone who match her. She was still trying to understand how he could touch her. She was lost in her own mind when she heard Loki start his speech.

"Kneel before me." Loki said.

All people looked unsure of what to do. They were screaming and panicked. Gwen started to move away from him hoping he would not notice her. She was by an old man. The old man looked at her. She let the ice dress fade away into her tank top and jeans and boots. He looked at her in shock. She turned and looked at Loki. He was in his full battle armor. Gwen had to admit to herself he was very attractive like this. His clones appeared around the crowd. Gwen knew that this was not good at all she just hoped that Nat and Steve got here soon. For she had a funny feeling if her ice touch did not affect him none of her powers would.

"I said…" Loki started.

He slammed his scepter on the ground and all his clones did the same.

"Kneel!" Loki yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

All the people and Gwen drop to their knees. Loki grins and spread his arms. The old man next to Gwen took note of she had gloves on. She quickly started to pull them off.

"Is not this simpler?" Loki started.

He started to walk through the crowd. Gwen kept her eyes down. Hoping he would not see her.

"Is this not your natural state?" It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki stated.

The old man next to Gwen started to get up. Gwen followed suit. Her eyes locked with Loki's.

"Not to men like you" The man said.

"There are no men like me." Loki laughed.

"There are always men like you." The man said.

Gwen took a deep breath. Loki looked at Gwen and then at the old man. The woman who stood up looked familiar to him. Her ice blonde hair and icy blue eyes along with her classical features of her heart-shaped lips, her long neck, her firm high breast, flat stomach, her full hips, her pale porcelain skin all of those features led Loki to believe that this was the same woman from the museum, Agent Riley. She was five foot seven inches tall not overly tall by any means but not so small like other woman. She carried the power she had like second skin. She would make a fine queen.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."Loki said.

Loki's scepter stated to power up to fire at the man. Gwen hopped in front of the man. At the same moment that Captain America showed up and used to his shield to repel the blast back at Loki. Once the blast hit Loki, he fell to ground and groaned. The force of the blast knocked Gwen to the ground. She groaned as well. She felt her ribs crack then knit themselves back together.

"You alright Gwen" Rogers asked.

"Just deal with him" Gwen said.

Rogers nodded his head. Gwen made sure all the people got to safety. The old man looked at her. He mouth thank you. Gwen nodded her head. Captain America started to walk closer to Loki. Loki was on his knees before Rogers was anywhere near him.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Rogers said.

"The Soldier" Loki started

Loki stood up.

"The man out of time." Loki finished

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Rogers stated.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said over the P.A.

Loki fired at the jet where Natasha and the pilot were at. Gwen walked over to Captain America. Rogers threw his shield at Loki. Then ran at him and punched Loki. He looked shocked then started to use his scepter as a weapon. Gwen ran behind Loki. When Loki threw Captain America, Gwen attempted to kick his legs out from under him. Loki turned at grabbed her by the neck. Then he threw her into the stone steps. She was knocked unconscious for a brief second when she came to Captain America was next to her in kneeling position. Loki was over him with scepter pressed to Rogers head.

"Kneel" Loki said

"Not today!" Rogers said.

"Guys, all over the place." Natasha said.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" Stark said.

"Shot the thrill" started to play over the PA system. Gwen groan not in pain but she knew who was coming. Tony Stark's Iron man came flying in and fired at Loki. He knocked the scepter out of Loki's hand.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark said

Loki let his full battle armor fade away back into battle gear minus the horn helmet, with his hand up. Gwen walked over picked up Loki's scepter on her way over to them. Rogers walked over to them.

"Mr. Stark" Rogers said.

"Tony" Gwen said.

"Captain, and Riley" Stark said.

Less than ten minutes later Stark, Rogers and Gwen had gotten Loki on to the jet. The jet was flying over a mountain. Gwen sat next to Loki. Rogers and Stark stood by the cockpit of the jet. Loki looked at Gwen neck where he held her up by. There was not a mark on her neck. The gloves were back on Gwen hands. Gwen looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. Loki looked back forward. Rogers and Starks faces were completely visible.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asked on the radio.

"Not a word" Natasha said.

"Just get him here, we're low on time" Fury said.

"I don't like it" Rogers said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easy" Stark asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She looked over at Loki. She hate when people talked about a person like they weren't there.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Rogers stated.

"Still you pretty spry for older fellow" Stark started.

"He's right here" Gwen snapped.

Stark and Rogers and Loki looked at her oddly. Gwen lips were pursed.

"He's our enemy" Rogers said.

"Enemy or not you're all just giving fuel to his fire." Gwen said.

"What would know of this you are younger than us" Stark stated.

"Oh really Stark have you forgotten I heal. I stopped age forty years ago. So I'm in my late sixties."

"Right sorry, Queenie." Stark stated.

Gwen growled at him. Stark went back to ignoring her. Rogers even ignored her.

_"You know you did not have to do that" _Loki's voice said in her head.

_"I know I just hate when people talk about people like they are not there" _Gwen answered him

_"You are not what I expected." _

_"I get that all the time."_

_"You would make a great queen"_

_"I doubt that but thank you"_

Gwen went back to looking straight ahead. Loki followed suit.

"What's you thing, Pilates?" Stark asked

"What?" Rogers asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as Capsicle. And if you don't want to be one again don't let Ice Queen over there touch you." Stark commented.

Gwen sighed. She bowed her head. This was why she hated Stark at times. Loki looked at her when she sighed.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Rogers said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Stark said.

A sudden storm started up quickly. Thundered rumbled, causing Gwen to look up. Lightning struck near the jet. Gwen started to unbuckled herself.

"Where's is this coming from?" Natasha asked.

"Oh no." Gwen muttered.

Loki looked up at the sky. He looked uneasy. Rogers and Stark turned and looked at Loki and Gwen.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Rogers asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said.

Stark and Rogers looked confused by that comment. Rogers looked at Gwen for explanation. She had a feeling what it was but she was not sure. The aloud thump on the roof of the jet. Confirmed her idea of what or rather who it was Loki was referring to. Both Captain America and Stark grab their shield and Helmet respectfully. Stark walks to back of the jet and open the rear hatch.

"What are you doing?" Rogers asked.

Gwen eyes went wide when Thor appeared on the deck. Loki wore a look of horror and shock. Thor walked into the jet threw his hammer at Rogers and Stark. Then he grabbed Loki and called the hammer back and took off to the ground. While Rogers and Stark tried to get up. Gwen was up and jumped out of the jet. Rogers and Stark looked in shock. Natasha looked on in horror. Her flight powers kicked in the last-minute. She watched as Thor landed and threw Loki to the ground. She landed not far from there. She groaned as she landed. Then she walked closer to them in the shadows. Loki groaned. Then he started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I missed you, too." Loki laughed.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor yelled.

"You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here your precious Earth?" Loki asked.

Loki got up and started to walk away from Thor. Thor dropped, Mjolnir, his hammer and growled. He grabbed Loki by arm then by the back of the neck.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?"Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father…" Thor started.

"Your father." Loki said.

Loki pushed Thor away then started to walk away with hand on his back.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki stated.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do remember none of that?" Thor stated.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!" Loki yelled.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki" Thor stated.

Loki started to laugh. Gwen crept closer. She watched the pair closely. _Why is he laughing?_

"And you dong a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them as why should I not?" Loki laughed.

"You think your self above them?" Thor asked.

"Well yes" Loki said.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said.

Loki growled and pushed Thor away. Then he started to walk up the cliff. A crow cawed.

"I've seen world you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile!" Loki yelled.

Thor started to walk up the slope. Gwen inched closer. She knew it would not be long before Stark would react. She would by her time until then. And while Stark was dealing with Thor she would confront Loki.

"I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…" Loki started.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor asked.

Gwen could tell Thor pressed a button and not good button.

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor yelled.

Thor put his hand on Loki's neck.

"You come home" Thor said softly.

"I don't have it" Loki started.

Loki smiled. Thor called his hammer to him.

"You need the cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said.

"You listen well, brother" Thor started.

Thor is knocked over by Iron man. He groaned as he was thrown off the cliff. Gwen moved closer to Loki.

"I'm listening" Loki said.

Gwen moved next to him.

"Loki, that's not funny" Gwen stated.

"Aw, yes Agent Riley"

"Gweneira."

"What?"

"My name, now we are on even playing field. You know who I am and I know who you are."

"Yes are you not going to help the metal man?"

"No, I'm sure your adopted brother can handle himself and Stark needs some sense knocked into him. And beside I have no desire to batter and bruised."

"I get the feeling you and Stark don't get along"

"You would be right"

"Why he calls you queen"

"Ice Queen is not a term of respect. It refers to someone that has no emotion. That is as cold as ice. In fact it's a remark on my inability to have a relationship."

Loki laughed at her.

"So you are not able to have relationship so what"

Gwen grabbed Loki by the arm. He could feel the cold touch of her skin trough his armor.

"I can't touch anyone. I freeze any one I touch normally to solid ice. I can feel like human but I am unable to have any human contact physically. Until you, you touched my bare skin and it had no effect on you I want to know why"

"Frost giant."

"Hum that explains a lot. So the line you fed your adoptive brother about not knowing where the Tesseract is, I know that was load of horse shit."

"Language, Eira"

"Eira?"

Gwen knelt down looked over the cliff at the men fighting. Loki surrounded her by his clones. Gwen smiled.

"Yes, my pet, a fitting name for my queen"

"Queen?"

"Well, yes every king needs a beautiful queen"

"Whatever you say, Loki, so can you see through all your clones' eyes at the same time"

"Well yes why do you ask?"

"I would love to be two places at once."

The sound of someone kneel next to her is how she could tell the clone was real Loki. He looked at her oddly. She pulled off her glove and put her hand on the ground. The cliff started to become snow cover in the matter of seconds.

"I could teach you my queen"

"I would be more impressed if you could teach me how control my ice touch"

"I could do that my dear. How do you know what Frost Giant is?"

"I teach mythology. That's how I knew who you were."

"So you know my brother too?" Loki snared.

"Yes, but I will let you in on secret, you are my favorite."

"Good to know, so Eira how did you get mixed up with S.H.I.L.E.D.?"

"I lost complete control of my powers and froze half of mall. I killed eighty people, not meaning to mind you but I did. I was barely in my teenage years maybe thirteen at the most. They came and "helped" me and ended up putting me on threat watch. I've been on it since then. They're afraid if I lose all control again what I'm capable of doing."

Loki and Gwen sat and watch the fight in silence. Gwen pulled the snow into a white jacket. Then she put her gloves back on. Gwen looked back to Loki. He was looking at her.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You have amazing abilities."

"And you're charming when you are not act like irrational ass."

A loud bang and trees falling made Gwen and Loki look at the fight again. Gwen sighed then started to get up. Loki was up before her and offered her his hand. Gwen took it. The wind moved a piece of her hair in-front of her face. Loki removed the hair from her face. They locked eyes. Gwen felt drawn to Loki. Just as, Loki felt drawn to Gwen, he had never really been into woman hunting. All the women on Asgard took one look at Thor and fell to their knees in awe. Gwen was different. She was powerful and beautiful. And she was not the least intimidated by him. She was willing to stand up to him and for him.

"Any one got a location on Loki" Natasha asked over the ear piece

"I got him. I was letting the boys fight it out" Gwen said.

"Great don't touch him I don't want ice packed Loki" Stark said.

"Stark need I remind you have gloves on I can't freeze him solid" Gwen said irate.

Gwen looked back at Loki. He had a smirk on his face. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm going to pay for boys comment aren't I?"

"In all likelihood yes"

Not more the five minutes later they were all on the jet flying back to the base. Loki was in the same seat that he was in before Thor came. Gwen sat next to him. Thor stood across from them. Stark and Rogers were by the cockpit. There was uncomfortable silence.

"So, Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Dr. Gweneira Riley but you can call me Gwen or Gweneira if you like" Gwen said to Thor.

Thor looked at her and gave her brilliant smile. Loki looked displeased. Gwen looked over to Loki.

"How come I never heard you full name?" Stark asked.

"You would butcher it and make fun of it" Gwen snapped.

"And he would not butcher it?" Stark asked.

"It roots come from Norse traditions, Tony." Gwen said.

"So?"Stark said.

"It is pleasure to meet you Lady Gweneira. May I say, you are beautiful. I am Thor" Thor said.

"It is also pleasure to meet you Thor" Gwen said.

Gwen gave Tony a look that read told you so. Tony shrugged his shoulders. Then he went back to talking to Natasha.

"Why did you not tell me your full name?" Steve asked.

"Steve it easier nearly every person butchers my name. I grew tired of hearing all the ways to butcher my name so when I introduce myself normally I say my name is Gwen. Most people can't butcher that." Gwen started.

Gwen looked back to Thor.

"Oh, while I'm at it, Thor, this is Captain Steve Rogers also called Captain America. The man next to him is Tony Stark also called Iron Man. And the lady upfront is Agent Natasha Romanoff also called Black Widow. Everyone this is Thor. Now that introduction are over we can go back to uncomfortable silence that was every present before. " Gwen finished.

"Lady Gweneira do you have another name?" Thor asked.

"Yeah she is called Ice Queen" Stark said.

"Ignore the fool. Thor, no, I do not." Gwen said.

Then jet after that fell back into silence. It was not long the jet landed on home base.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Loki was led throw the base to the cell that was built for the Hulk. He was in handcuffs and was surrounded by guard. Gwen was in the main bridge. She sat next to Natasha. Steve sat across from her. Banner stood by the back of the table. Thor stood at the head of the table near Steve. They were watching the scene play out on computer.

"Incase it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, 30,000 feet straight down in steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot." Fury stated.

Loki started to chuckle.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki laughed.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury said

"Oh I've heard, a mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk of peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"Ohh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract to have power, unlimited power and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

The computer shut down.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he? Banner said.

Gwen gave Banner a look. Then she put her head down. She knew it was only a matter of time before Fury had her in with Loki.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri" Thor started.

Gwen lifted her head. So far she knew everything this Chitauri was new one.

"The Chitauri?" Gwen asked.

"They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor finished.

"A army from outer space." Steve said.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor said

"He's astrophysicist." Banner stated.

"He's a friend" Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Gwen said near tears.

"Along with one of ours" Natasha said.

"Riley can you try maybe to break Loki hold on Selvig or Hawkeye?" Agent Hill asked.

"Yeah you were able to connect with him" Steve said.

Everyone looked at Gwen. She sighed and looked at each of them. She wore a sad look on her face.

"I can't. Not from this distant and beside even if I did it may be too late and I could lose complete control."

"Right, not a good idea then" Hill said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Banner said.

"Have care how you speak." Thor started.

Gwen looked at Thor in new way. He was not just a warrior he jumped to his brother defense when the time came for it. It was something she always wanted but never had.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor finished.

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha said.

"He's adopted" Thor stated.

"That's makes it better how" Gwen asked.

"I think it's about the mechanics Iridium… What do they need the Iridium for? Banner asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent" Gwen said.

Stark walked in with Coulson.

"I'm just saying pick a weekend. I'll fly to Portland…Keep love alive. Thank you Queenie." Stark started.

He walked over by Thor.

"It means that Portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

Stark walked over to where Fury normally stands.

"Also it means that portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the top sails. That man is playing _Galaga_. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did. How does Fury even see these?" Stark asked.

Stark turned to face all of them. Gwen looked unimpressed. She was starting to get irritated.

"He turns" Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easy. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube." Stark finished.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asked.

"I didn't need to. I knew everything that you just said before hand." Gwen snapped.

"Right, we can't all be Doctors in thermonuclear astrophysics, Icy" Stark said.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin…" Gwen stated.

"Just to break through the Coulom barrier." Banner finished.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark said

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner said

"Finally someone who speaks English beside Queenie" Stark said.

Gwen growled then put her head on the table. Thor looked at Gwen he could tell that Gweneira was getting upset and mad with each of Tony Stark comments. He did not understand why.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into enormous green-rage-monster." Stark said.

"Thanks" Banner said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you would join him." Fury said,

"It would start with that stick of his" Steve started.

"It's not a stick it is a scepter. Loki thinks himself a king. So it's not spear or stick it is scepter."Gwen stated.

"It's may be magical, bit works an awful lot like HYDRA weapon." Steve finished.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I don't understand" Thor said.

"I do… I understand that reference." Steve said.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asked.

"This way, Sir" Banner said.

"Come on Thor I will explain the monkey reference to you. Then I have to go babysit your adoptive brother." Gwen said.

Thor walked with Gwen away from everyone. Once they were in the hall Thor turned to Gwen.

"Lady Gweneira, I know you are upset"

"Yeah, Thor."

"I don't understand why you let Stark get to you"

"Stark like to pick on the fact I don't have relationship and seem I like don't have feelings"

"But you do"

"Yeah I do. I'm human but my touch is similar to Frost Giant touch and I can't control it"

"What I do not understand is why you don't help Banner if you know about the Tesseract"

"I'm dangerous and Fury wants me nowhere near the lab. I am here to watch Loki and that is all."

"So what is with flying Monkeys?"

"It is from a movie the monkeys were like Slaves for wicked witch"

Thor continued to walk her to Loki's cell. Once they were there Thor left her and went back to the bridge. Gwen walked into the room to the room. She was still upset and feeling unwanted or rather not needed.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Gwen walked into the room where Loki was in cell. Loki looked at her. He could read anger with every step she took. She walked over to the control panel. She started to push buttons until she heard the camera powering down. It was just her and Loki. She looked up at the cameras and took a deep breath. She turned and looked at Loki.

"What did you just do" Loki asked.

"Turned off the cameras. I want to talk to you without them hearing and seeing every little thing. They have enough reasons to fear me. Let not add sympathizing with the enemy to that list." Gwen snapped.

"Something has upset you my queen"

"Yes…what's the point of me being here? Fury knows I know just the same amount about Tesseract as Selvig does but he will not let me anywhere near that lab to help them find it. They all look at me like I'm a time bomb ready to explode. When, they all know I have not lost complete control in adult life which well over most of their lives."

"You are better than them"

"Only to you…Only you. Of the planets you could over took you chose this one"

"Eira my pet"

"I was content with my life." Gwen started.

She turned to face him tears welling up in her eyes.

"I had relationships just not physical ones. Selvig was my very best friend. Then you come and turn him into your servant. You take him from me. The only relationship I had since I was six that did not involve fear." Gwen finished.

"What happen when you were six?"

"My ice touch kicked in. You talked of living in your brother shadow. What worse not knowing that you were adopted or knowing that you biological parents did not want you and chose your sibling over you all because of something that you cannot control."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what it's like to live in shadow Loki. My parents choose my sister over me when they found out I was mutant. I was six years old. They paid no mind of me. Focus all their attention on Evelyn. What funny about it all, Evelyn had no ill will for me she still loved me mutant or not. Just like Thor has no ill feeling for you. He loves you no matter what happened adopted or not. Before I showed my mutation Evelyn, my older sister, was their problem child. Causing fights, not behaving they way we should. But none of that matter anymore when I was mutant. I learned to accept that fact, to flourish in that shadow. And be happy with the hand was given. The hardest part was not being able to touch people. To look on and seeing people kissing, embracing and just to be held. I would have given anything to be able to do that when I was younger. In time I accepted my fate that I would never feel anything of those things. Then you come. I don't know what to feel anymore"

Gwen now was hunched into herself and tears pour down her face. Then suddenly she felt arms around her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that no one entered the room. Loki looked like he was still in his cell. She turned her head and saw armor of Loki. He hand tilted her head up. His green eyes met her icy blue eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you, pet."

Gwen stood up and walked away from Loki. She did not want to break down in front of any one.

"Thanks"

"Eira I did not mean to offend you"

"You did not offend me Loki. I'm angry with myself. I knew how S.H.I.E.L.D. was and is. Yet I let myself be drawn into this fray." Gwen started.

Gwen turned to look at Loki.

"They brought me here to be your guard to tell them about you. But in reality I don't know you. I know what was taught about you but not who you are. Or rather what makes you the man you are now. I not sure any of my powers will work on you. And that scares me more because if they find out that you can touch me or worse my powers don't work on you. I don't…It is one thing to blind of what's to come it is another thing to know what is to come and not able to do anything about it. What I fear most of all is that I'm drawn to you like a moth to flame"

"And I to you my queen"

"I am no queen. You are closer to being a king then I'm being a queen."

"No, my dear Gweneira you are queen. You are more powerful than anyone knows. Even you, I suspect, you wear your power like a second skin. You are not afraid of me. You whom has so much knowledge of me and knows what I am truly capable of. And yet, you have no problem to be here alone with me. So my dear I see you as queen. Not any queen, Eira, my queen. You are the only creature human or not worthy of ruling by my side. You had the gull to spy on me, my dear. You have powers that they have not even tap yet. And with me I will teach you everything you long for."

"I know all about your silver tongue. You can't sweet talk me into betraying them."

"Ah yes, you have heart"

"You can't use that trick on me Loki. That you used on Hawkeye and Selvig. For a number of reasons…One, being if I was close enough to one of them I could break your control over them. Two, I'm a telepath. Three, I'm pretty sure I have block of ice around my heart."

"I bet you I could melt ice"

"I like to see ya try"

Gwen went to walk to control panel to turn back on the cameras. Loki grabbed her arm pulled her to him. His lips descended on hers. All the thought she had in her head vacated her mind quickly. _So this was what like to be kissed._ She could her powers start to lose all control. Her skin nearly snow-white along with her hair. The temperature in the room started to drop. Loki and Gwen were lost in each. Suddenly the sound of metal creaking from weight of ice, snapped Gwen back. She pushed Loki away from her. Loki was shock to see Gwen appearance changed. The ice seemed to form another dress. Around her neck ice crystals stared to form a diamond like ice necklace. Her ice blue eyes were even more ice like in color. Loki she looked truly like winter goddess. Beautiful and deadly no matter how she looked. Gwen control came back and ice and snow slowly dissipated. Gwen appearance went back to her more human like self. Her skin and hair were no longer snow-white. Her icy blue eyes lost some of their icy-ness. The ice dress vanished into her normal clothes along ice necklace. Loki smiled at her and chuckled.

"You trap yourself. You limit your power. For what, to fit into this world you were made for greater world. Things mortals do not understand. You are a goddess, a queen. And you let this world limit you. These people control you. You know what real power is and yet you do not use it."

"Power is a gift and responsibility"

"Now you sound my adoptive brother"

"Ah yes Thor which reminds me I have to go check on him."

"Why"

"There much about this world you and your adoptive brother don't understand, still. And at some point this night I would like to sleep. So, will you please return to cell?"

"For my queen anything"

"If I was your queen you would call me by my name. What type of queen am I? I am I queen regnant or queen consort? I am queen in my own right or am I just a beautiful face that called queen because she is married to the king?"

"Both, my queen, you have power just simply be under me."

"I bet you will love me under you."

A bang on the metal door caught Loki and Gwen off guard.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Phil. I be out in moment"

Loki walked back to his clone. Gwen walked back over to the control panel and started to turn back on the cameras. She looked back over to Loki. He looked at her. Right before she turned back on the cameras.

"I'm sure you will love it to. But that is for later, my pet"

Gwen pushed the last button and rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to the door. Phil walked inside the room. Loki eyes were locked on Gwen. Phil took note of this and then ushered her out of the room.


End file.
